


the stars will know our names eventually

by evanescentdawn



Series: sastiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Healing, M/M, Mutal Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash, sam doesn’t know it but it’s actually:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: “Is that better?” Castiel asks, staring at him with an attentive, intense face.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: sastiel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	the stars will know our names eventually

Cas touches his face like he’s glass, something precious; presses his cold fingers on his forehead while his eyes, wide sharp-bright blue ( _safe, safe, safe_ ) never leave him. And Sam can feel the moment Grace flows—the warmer Cas’s hands get—a rush of an ethereal force where it aches, as everything lessens, the pain, the weight and how Sam’s world becomes _clearer_.

“…Sam?” Cas’s voice is soft. Sam opens his eyes (when did he close them?)

“Is that better?” Castiel asks, staring at him with an attentive, intense face.

“Yes,” Sam smiles, he couldn’t help it, noticing Cas’s face softening, relaxing into an almost smile at his answer. It warms Sam’s chest that _he_ put that expression of joy on Cas, that the angel felt happiness (no matter how small) because of _him_.

Sam feels ridiculous, out of his place. Like he’s over-looking into Castiel’s expressions and words, looking for something that doesn’t exist. He tries to not think about how Castiel’s fingers are lingering on his forehead and hair—how he leans _in_.

It makes him wonder, _what does it mean?_ Igniting a foolish, foolish hope in him for something Sam can’t name, _can’t have_.

 _It doesn’t mean anything_ , he tries to tell himself but the damage is already done.

Sam closes his eyes and allows himself to give in to the moment, this short small moment of bliss and warmth.


End file.
